


Lena's song

by sleepin_dragon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Childhood Friends, F/F, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepin_dragon/pseuds/sleepin_dragon
Summary: Based on the taylor swift song mary song (oh my my my)Listening to this song, it always reminds me of supercorp
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Lena's song

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic,   
> Thank you to my beta youareboththebestbestfriend   
> Roch thank- you editing!

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_   
_I looked at you like the stars that shined_   
_In the sky, the pretty lights_

“Look at that one,” said Lena as she looked up in the sky and pointed to a constellation. “Which one is that,” asked Kara as she looked at where Lena was pointing.   
“That’s Corvus, it means raven in Latin, it’s one of the stars linked with a Greek god,” said Lena as she turned her head and looked at Kara. Kara looked back at Lena, her mouth turned upwards slightly. She always thought that Lena was pretty but tonight under the stars, with the moonlight hitting Lena’s porcelain skin, Kara thought Lena was beautiful.   
“What are you looking at,” Lena asked Kara, as she caught Kara staring. “Nothing,” said Kara shyly as she turned away looking back at the stars. 

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_   
_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_   
_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

  
Jeremiah Danvers and Lionel Luthor were both watching their daughters lying on the grass looking up at the stars. “You know one day we could be father in laws,” Jeremiah joked looking over at the girls once again. Lillian and Eliza came walking over as they overheard the conversation, they both looked at each other rolled their eyes and smiled whilst thinking the same thing.   


_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_  
 _Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_  
 _You never did, you never did_

“Kara wait up” Lena shouted as she was trying to catch up to the 12-year-old who was running further away from the littlest Luthor. Lena finally caught up with the youngest Danvers when she reached the tree. “You finally made it then” joked Kara, laughing as she could see Lena trying to catch her breath. “You weren’t supposed to run off like that Kara, we didn’t say go” Lena looked at Kara with annoyed eyes. Kara just laughed and rolled her eyes at Lena’s annoyance. “I was giving myself a head start, whatcha going to do about it Luthor” laughed Kara. Lena looked at the youngest Danvers, scrunched her eyes up and poked Kara in the chest whilst saying, “kick your ass, that’s what I’m going to do!” Kara looked down at Lena and said, “Poke me again and I will kick your ass, I’m bigger than you,” Kara joked, shoving Lena out of the way. 

  
_Take me back when our world was one block wide_   
_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_   
_Just two kids, you and I..._   
_Oh my my my my_

Lena and Kara climbed into the tree house, Kara like the gentlewomen she was at 13 years old followed behind. When Kara got into the tree house, she saw Lena sit down in a beanbag chair, already turning on the radio. Kara sat next to Lena and fiddled with the dials until she found a station she wanted to listen to.   
Kara heard Lena sigh and looked to her left to see what the matter was with the brunette. “What’s wrong Lee?” Kara asked, concerned about the youngest Luthor. Lena looked over at Kara and grew sad. “I’m just bummed that we won’t be in the same school anymore once summer is over” Lena said quietly.   
“ It’s okay Lee, I’m still going to see you every day, you aren’t getting rid of me that easily” Kara joked as she pulled the youngest Luthor into a hug. Kara felt Lena relax into her arms and she gave Lena a kiss on the head. 

  
A few hours later it started to get dark outside, and Kara suggested that they go back inside. Lena sighed and started to get up. At that moment, both Kara and Lena looked up at the same time and engaged into a intense eye lock. They both stared at each other and before one of them could look away, Kara joked “ I dare you to kiss me.” Lena looked horrified and quickly jumped up and went down the ladder as fast as she could. “ I’m just joking Lee” Kara shouted as she saw Lena running back to the house. 

  
_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_  
 _I wasn't that little girl you used to see_  
 _But your eyes still shined, like pretty lights_

It was Lena’s sixteenth birthday, she was hosting one of the biggest parties of the summer. Kara had just arrived to the Luthor house and was greeted by Lena’s older brother Lex. “She’s upstairs getting ready, if you want to find her” Lex said to Kara on his way out of the house. 

  
Kara walked up the stairs and took a right going straight to the birthday girl’s bedroom. Kara walked in and was shocked by, Lena Luthor in a black matte dress, hair straight and makeup done flawlessly. Kara was stunned, when did Lena suddenly grow up? When had Kara become attracted to her? When did she grow boobs? All these questions floating around in Kara’s head.

Meanwhile Kara was trying to remember when Lena had suddenly became a woman in front of her eyes. Lena turned around and worried about how she looked, as she caught Kara staring for too long. “Do I look ok?” Lena asked pulling Kara out of her shocked state. Kara looked up at Lena and smiled “You look beautiful “.   
Lena blushed at the compliment, she grabbed Kara’s hand and started to walk downstairs. 

  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

Lillian and Eliza were sat at the fireplace looking over at their children; Lena and Lex were smiling and laughing at the Danvers sisters who were trying to see who could shove the most marshmallows into their mouths. After it was determined that Kara was the winner, she looked over at Lena and smiled and blushed. Lena caught Kara staring and just smiled back before looking down at the floor.

Jeremiah and Lionel caught the secret encounter and they just looked at each other and smiled, knowing that one day their children would get married. 

  
_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

  
“Kar, where are we going?” Lena whispered as she followed the 18-year-old out of the house, “Shhh... you’re going to get us caught” Kara whispered back, opening the truck door for Lena. Kara shut the door quietly and walked over to jump into her side of the truck. “You said you wanted more adventure before school started again, so here is your adventure” Kara said smiling and grabbing hold of Lena’s hand. Kara started the truck and drove away.   
Lena smiled at Kara, knowing that she was very much in love with this country girl. 

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_   
_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_   
_You stayed outside till the morning light_

The door slammed shut, probably waking the whole Luthor household up, but right now Lena did not care. She had just caught Kara kissing another girl.

She ran into her room and threw herself down onto her bed, how could Kara kiss another girl? Was Lena not enough anymore, now that Kara is a soon-to-be college student? Is Lena too immature for Kara? All these questions swirled around in Lena’s head as she cried herself to sleep.   
Kara was waiting outside the Luthor front door, sitting on the first step to their front porch, looking up at Lena’s window. Kara hoped Lena would return the text messages she had sent, apologising and trying to explain what had happened. All Kara got that night was being left on read and tears streamed down her face as she sat on the porch step till morning.

  
“You know she’s been out there all night” Lillian softly said to Lena, getting up from her bed walked over to her window and looked outside. There was Kara was curled up on the front porch. Lena’s heart melted and decided to give Kara the chance to at least explain.   
  


_A few years had gone and come around_   
_We were sitting at our favourite spot in town_   
_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

  
Lena and Kara were taking a walk around Midvale, when they came across a gazebo full of flowers. Lena walked over and looked around curiously as this had not been here before. Lena turned around to ask Kara if she had seen this before, but when she did, she found Kara on one knee, a box with a ring in her hands.   
“Lena Kieran Luthor, from the moment our parents first introduced us to each other I knew that one day, you would be mine. From star hunting to daring to kiss you in the treehouse, you were always my favourite person to see. I get this feeling in my chest when I’m near you, it’s warm and light. I know this is what happiness feels like, every time I’m around you or look at you, it’s always there. I may be hopelessly in love with you, but I’m also indebted to you, because the happiness you bring to me is simply indescribable. So, lee will you do the honour of becoming my wife?”   
Lena looked down at Kara with tears streaming down her face, “YES, YES, YES, of course I will, you idiot. I love you so much!” Lena spoke trying not to get choked up. Kara slipped the ring onto Lena’s finger and pulled her in for a kiss. 

  
_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_  
 _Our whole town came, and our mamas cried_  
 _You said I do, and I did too_

  
Alex walked into the room and smiled at Kara looking in the mirror trying to fix her suit. “Lena looks beautiful” Alex said, smiling at her sister. Kara smiled back and carried on sorting her suit out. Alex walked over to her sister and started to help. Alex looked at Kara and said, “I’m proud of you sis, you and Lena are a perfect match and you belong together.” Kara looked at her sister, “are you trying to make me cry before I even see my bride?” Alex laughed and then looked at the door as Jeremiah walked in. 

  
“It’s time to go” he said, looking at his daughters. Kara stood at the alter waiting for Lena. The music started playing and everyone stood up, when Lena was walking down the aisle in a beautiful white lace dress looking like a goddess. Kara doesn’t know how she got this lucky, but she thanks the heavens everyday that she did. 

_Take me home where we met so many years before_  
 _We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_  
 _After all this time, you and I_

  
“I cant believe that they are here” Lena said as she looked down at the babies she and Kara were holding. They got to bring their daughters home from the hospital about a week ago and Lena still can’t believe that they are actually theirs. Kara smiled and looked at Lena, “I can’t wait to see them grow up and become amazing little girls” Kara said, smiling down and looking at their daughters. 

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_   
_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_   
_In the sky, oh my my my..._

Kara was sat on the sofa holding little Elie whilst flipping through the photo albums. “Again grandma, show me again” Elie said excitedly. Kara laughed and turned the pages back to the front. Lena came into the living room and looked at Kara and Elie. Lena melted at the way Kara was with their granddaughter. Kara could feel someone looking at her so she turned around and caught Lena staring, after 50 years of marriage, Lena could still make her feel like that nine-year-old girl again. 

Oh my my my…. 


End file.
